memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Babel Conference attendees
The following is a list of attendees present at the Babel Conference in 2268. These attendees were all transported to the Conference on Babel, with a formal reception held aboard the . In all, a hundred and fourteen Federation delegates, of which thirty-two of were ambassadors. The last stop for picking up attendees was the planet . James T. Kirk mentioned these delegates in his captain's log, noting that some of "the passengers were explosive." He further mentioned in a second log entry that "the Coridan system has been claimed by some of the races now aboard our ship as delegates, races who have strong personal reasons for keeping Coridan out of the Federation. The most pressing problem aboard the Enterprise is to make sure that open warfare does not break out among the delegates, before the conference begins." ( ) , makes the following notes about the below listed delegates: "...a number of Aliens in hall traffic."; "...other strange types in bright costumes. (The extent of this depends upon the budget... there should be enough variety to indicate an interplanetary representation.)"; "...as delegates pick up drinks, move to various conversational groups. There is a fantastic array of types from all cultures, some pleasant, some hostile."}} Named * Gav, Tellarite Ambassador (murdered en route) * Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador ** Amanda Grayson, Sarek's spouse * Shras, Andorian Ambassador Unnamed Aliens with big hair The two alien delegates joined the Enterprise in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Aliens in dresses These two alien delegates attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) .}} Copper-skinned ambassadors These two diminutive copper-skinned humanoids attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) script described these as the Ithenites.|In issue 11 of magazine, these aliens were described as the Dayen from planet Orodanga in the Eta Virginis system.}} Female ambassadors These female alien delegates attended the Babel Conference in 2268, and were escorted on board the USS Enterprise. ( ) . The second one is wearing a costume originally worn by an Argelian woman in .}} File:Female alien delegate 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Female alien delegate 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Female alien delegate 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Human ambassadors These Human delegates was among the delegates of the Babel Conference, and traveled on the USS Enterprise, in 2268. ( ) . His costume was originally worn by Commissioner in .|The second delegate, played by Joe Paz, was wearing the costume originally worn by Lazarus in .}} Human Starfleet officer This lieutenant commander was among the delegates who traveled to the Babel Conference on the USS Enterprise in 2268. ( ) Purple-skinned ambassador This purple-skinned delegate attended the Babel Conference in 2268. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. ( ) .|In Star Trek Online, this species was given the name "Violacean".}} Tall statured ambassadors These two alien delegates joined the USS Enterprise in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Tellarite aide This Tellarite aide took part in the Babel Conference in the year 2268 and together with Gav represented his people. He was present when Gav initially confronted Sarek at the reception, regarding his vote for Coridan, but was notably absent when Gav confronted Sarek a second time, later at the same reception. ( ) Vulcan aides These Vulcan aides accompanied Ambassador Sarek aboard the when he visited the ship in 2268. ( ) Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Tellarites Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Ambassadors Category:Government officials Category:Unnamed² species